I Remember You
by Shadowstar556
Summary: Isabella moved to New York when she was 11, in a fatal car wreck she lost her memories. She doesn't remember anyone in Danville. But a scrapbook changes that and now she's going back to Danville for Xmas break, and she finds someone to love along the way.


_**A/N: You always have to start off a story with an author's note.**_

_**I know that I said some of my other stories would be updated, but I had written this story down last year and I decided that it was time to upload it.**_

**Phineas and Ferb**_** is not mine and belongs to Disney, sadly the characters don't belong to me either.**_

_**Please Enjoy!**_

It was10:30 P.M in New York City, New York, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was getting ready for her last show of the day. The audience lessened in the late night hours and she felt less pressured to do perfectly.

Ever since she had tried out and obtained the role of Elphaba in _Wicked _on Broadway, audiences had swarmed in from all around the world after hearing about her sudden fame and beautiful voice. Isabella found the fame satisfying and also pretty annoying. Like her mother had said before she auditioned, "This fame will make your private life public, Isa, you'll barely have a moment alone." She had assured her mom it would be fine, but secretly she knew that things always got out of hand.

Isabella had moved to New York was she was eleven, a year after the first summer that Phineas and Ferb had built the amazing, crazy contraptions. Isabella and her mom had moved to New York to live with Vivian's husband who worked there most of the year and spent the rest of the year in Danville. Vivian had decided that they needed to be together and so off they went to New York City, the Big Apple. Her father soon died in an accident at his work. __Isabella soon forgot everything about Danville and the people in it after a horrible car accident when she was 14 when they were vacationing in Colorado; but she had always suspected that her mother knew something she didn't when she would say "Oh, Isa." in a sad fashion and shake her head, but Isabella had never paid too much attention to it. Now she was 22 and living in a big city. _It's not as if it's anything important. _She thought _Besides, every time I try to ask mom what's wrong she just ignores me._

As soon as she entered through the door to her own little apartment that she shared with her mom, Vivian ran over and hugged her, "Oh, Isa! I have a surprise for you, for Christmas!"

_Of course! It's three weeks until Christmas! That was my left show for the year!_

"What is it, mom?" she asked while putting her thick purple coat in the closet.

"First, Isa, I need you to look at a few pictures with me." Her mom held out a photo album as thick as a dictionary.

_Oh yeah, a few. _"Um, okay." They both sat down together and looked though the mound of photos.

_These are pictures of me when I was ten!_

__In the first picture it was her surrounded by a swarm of kids. A boy with denim overalls and black curly hair was running away from a burly though looking kid with a black skull t-shirt and a buzz cut. "That's... that's... I can't... remember... that's... Baljeet and Buford!" Isabella gasped, faint memories were coming back to her and she stared at the photo. A tall boy with green hair and tall purple overall-pants and a cream colored collared shirt stood next to her younger self. "Ferb! He was always so quiet. But... there's someone missing..." she scanned the photo and found who she was looking for. Her younger self was looking sweetly at a boy to her right. The boy was red-haired and wore a orange and white striped shirt with jean shorts. His head was in a strange triangle shape and his fiery red hair looked like he had just walked through a car wash, in a good way. He was smiling and it seemed to light up the universe all together. "Oh my gosh! That's..." she fought her mind to regain her memories that she had lost years ago, she refused to lose them. "It's Phineas! How could I have forgotten him- them!" Isabella rocked her head in her hands. Then she remembered something Phineas had said to her when they were ten.

_"You have to promise me that if any of us leave Danville, you won't forget us."_

Memories flooded into Isabella's mind. Flying around the world, the giant car wash, the boat ride which had been a total romantic failure for her, and when they had went into outer space.

"It's okay, Isa. The move wasn't the best thing for you. The car crash took so much of your memories. The doctor said that if I tried to force the memories into your mind, which I knew I just couldn't do, it would be very hard. He said to let things take place as they would happen."

"But they were my best friends! We did _everything _together! That whole summer of building crazy things and thinking of new ideas! _How could I have forgotten the most memorable and best years of my life?_"

"I think my Christmas surprise will make you feel better." Vivian held her hand tightly with a small smile on her face.

"How?" Isabella sighed, "How could _anything _make me feel better about _this_?"

"My surprise, Isa, is that I just paid for tickets to Danville which is where we're staying for Christmas Vacation." A small smile played on Isabella's mother's lips.

"Oh! _Mom! _Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best mom _ever_! I love you so much!" Isabella tackled her mother in an enormous hug. "Ten years, and we're finally going home." she sighed.

"Isa?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Who is the other kid in the picture?" Vivian asked pointing at the top right corner.

A boy with red buzz cut hair, pink glasses, a blue collared shirt, shorts, and a crazy smile was standing on a post. His fingers were positioned in front of his head in the way that someone would hold a camera. His mouth was open as if he was saying something.

"Click." Isabella murmured.

"What?" her mother cocked her head.

"Click, that's what he's saying. That's Irving taking a picture..." Isabella replied.

"A picture?"

"Yeah. With his mind. He was obsessed with Phineas and Ferb and what they would do every day."

"What a strange child."

"Yeah... I wonder if he transferred...?" Isabella pondered her memories.

That night they packed for their four weeks in Danville. Isabella felt her heart leap when she thought of spending the whole four weeks with... _Phineas_. (If he even came home for the holidays.) She knew it sounded weird. She knew Phineas ever since she was little and they spent almost every day together, but spending this much time away from him made her feel like a day was the longest time.

The next morning they left at 5 A.M to get to the airport.

"Mom, this is going to be the best Christmas _ever_!" squealed the raven-haired youth to her mother.

When they boarded the plane Isabella took her seat and looked at the photo album and diaries from when she was ten.

_Wow! I really did have a big crush. After going around the world, I was still in denial!_

As soon as the plane landed a few hours later Isabella and Vivian rushed off and got their luggage. They called a taxi cab to take them all the way back to Danville.

The small city as still the same as Isabella remembered it, which was something to say since she just remembered what it looked like. But memories don't lie, at least, not hers. The park where the boys had made the giant bubbles was still there, the mall, and even that weird purple building labeled 'Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated'.

They rounded on their old neighborhood and Isabella gasped, it was exactly the same! Her old house had a 'For Sale' sign in the front yard, but that was covered with a sign that read 'Sold!". Isabella sighed, she missed her old room. Pinky, who had passed away just last year, would always sleep in her little bed and greet her in the morning.

Across the street was the Flynn-Fletcher house. Linda's car was still in the driveway and the giant tree in which both of the boys would sit in front of it and think of crazy plans was still there.

"Isa, we're going to be staying at Linda and Lawrence's house. Candace moved out and lives right down the street with Jeremy. We can share their old room, it has two beds. Lawrence was a bit paranoid." Vivian informed. "Oh! I forgot. Phineas and Ferb are spending Christmas vacation here, too."

"Mom!" Isabella moaned but smiled as she realized what that meant.

"I'm your mother, Isa. I know you better than you know yourself. Trust your old mother."

"You're not old!"

"I just wanted some sympathy." Vivian joked.

Isabella grinned, her mom knew what she was doing.

The cab pulled into the driveway and the Garcia-Shapiros unloaded their luggage and paid the driver.

"Vivian!" a voice sounded from the front door. A woman with red hair styled in a way now seen around the world and a few wrinkles bursted from the doorway and hugged both of her new visitors.

"Linda, it's so great to see you again!" Vivian gave her old friend a hug.

"My, Isabella, how you've grown! You look much more different compared to the little girl that I remember!" Linda hugged Isabella again.

"Thank Mrs. Flynn. And thanks _so much _for letting us stay here!"

"Don't thank me. Someone received the letter before I did, a little tinkerer that you may know." Linda winked.

"Oh? Is... um... Phineas home?"

__"He's in the backyard under the tree, probably making some crazy little contraption. Yesterday when he got home he fixed my car."

"Really?" Vivian asked.

"Yes. After he accidentally made it fall apart."

The two woman laughed and Isabella thanked Linda for her help and rushed upstairs to set her suitcase down on her bed. She ran down to the back door and stopped. She tried to calm her hyperventilated breathing.

_It's just Phineas, you've over him by now! It's been eleven years!_

Boy, was she wrong!

**Dead. Wrong.**

In the backyard, standing in front of the tree was a man. His hair was the same red color and style that she remembered. His smile still lit up the world. It was as if world peace could happen just by looking at him. He wore an orange and white striped t-shirt and layered on top was a blue winter coat.

Isabella started hyperventilating again.

_Keep control! That's what mom said, just deep breaths, in and out._

__She slid the sliding glass door open and looked around.

The backyard was covered in a light snow, it hadn't snowed as hard as it usually does in that time of the year. (Probably caused by global warming.) The man was putting some strange contraption on the tree. Snowflakes fell carefully and beautifully down from the sky and landed in his red hair. It was as if snow tried to put out his fire, but it failed and melted. Peace was with her this moment, just for this moment, just for her.

"Phineas?" Isabella called out carefully and quietly.

Phineas whirled around, "Isabella?"

She was too shocked for words so she just nodded. After all these years of forgetting and storing the amazing memories, the man of her dreams, and possibly only her dreams, was standing right in front of her.

For a few seconds Phineas didn't respond and Isabella was afraid he was angry at her for moving, and forgetting him. Which was the opposite of what she promised him. But then he jumped up, ran over, picked her up, and spun her around.

"I can't believe it's you!" He hugged her tightly, it was as if he let go they would never see each other again. "I thought you were never coming back." he murmured into her ear through her hip-long midnight-black hair.

"Neither did I. I'm so sorry!"

"Why?"

"I broke your promise, I forgot about you! All of you!"

"Isabella, you were in an accident, it's not your fault. I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I heard too late."

"I'm so glad I'm back. No matter what, somehow, everyone is led back here. Back _home_." Isabella hugged him back tighter than they already were.

They both pulled apart. Isabella looked up at Phineas. He had certainly grown. Overshadowing her five foot seven inches with his six foot two inches.

__Isabella thought back to this morning when she had tried to make sure that she looked perfect. She wore a pink blouse with a purple trench coat and jeans with black boots. Her mittens were white and warmed her hands. But feeling Phineas' hands in hers warmed them enough.

"I missed you." Isabella sighed.

"I missed you too." Phineas replied with so much emotion that Isabella was slightly shocked. He brought her into a hug again.

Then, as they pulled away, Phineas pressed his lips onto her's and kissed her.

Isabella was shocked at first, but then she began to kiss back. Phineas wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him while Isabella slung her arms slowly around his neck, combing his soft hair with her hands.

The pair looked up for a second and saw mistletoe which was tied to the tree. Perry was on the branch next to it and made the sound of purring. She couldn't believe that the platypus did this, it was impossible!

Phineas smiled and kissed her again. Isabella closed her eyes, she thought she heard something rustling in the bushes but she pushed it out of her mind. She felt she could stay this way forever. But, eventually, they had to part for air.

"I got your message." Phineas murmured as he leaned his forehead against Isabella's.

"What message?"

"Paris, City of Love, "peachy"? That dumb bet was in my head. I couldn't risk my childhood. Next time we go there, it's all about you."

Isabella smiled, "I'm glad I came home. _Ten years _and, finally, I'm home."

Phineas grinned his cute-no-_handsome_ (he wasn't ten anymore) crooked grin and leaned down and kissed her a third time with ten years worth of passion.

Isabella smiled into the gentle kiss.

_It's about time!_

The bushes rustled again, but she still paid it no attention.

"Click! That one's going in my 'Phinabella' scrapbook!"

**THE END... OR NOT**

**S_tay tuned for more stories, and the story behind the promise that Isabella made Phineas!_**

_**I feel really proud of this story, actually!**_

_**Please review! Positive or Negative. Although, positive would be awesome. I hope everyone who read this likes it (or dislikes it) and reviews it!**_

**REVIEW BUTTON BELOW :D**

**V**


End file.
